


Homeward Bound to Russia?

by ScribblerQueen1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homeward Bound-ish AU, M/M, Post-Banquet, Vicchan Lives, mentions of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1
Summary: Vicchan just wanted to eat the mailman's lunch, he didn't mean to end up in Russia.AU Where Vicchan doesn't die but ends up very far from home instead.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 266





	Homeward Bound to Russia?

Mistakes were made.

Vicchan might have taken off after the scent of the mailman’s lunch while he’d been out for a walk. He’d slipped his leash and climbed into the truck out of Mari’s sight. The poodle assumed that he’d eventually just climb back out and then head home after eating his finds.

That’s where things got a little tricky.

The mail truck drove off, with Vicchan locked inside, his whines unheard. So he took a nap. Sometime later, he was woken up by something very loud and the room shook a lot. All the commotion made his ears hurt and he may have thrown up somewhere. Eventually, there was a bump and things quieted down, the pain in his ears went away. Then the room opened up.

The people who opened up the room were very surprised to see him and they tried to grab him but he quickly ran away, concerned that Mari would be looking for him. Once he got outside, things became even more confusing.

Things did not look the same, at all. The people around Vicchan sounded and looked different too. He didn’t understand, he’d jumped into the mail truck before and had never had this problem. He had always gotten home with little trouble.

Vicchan decides that he just needs to walk around a little and that’ll help him find his way home. But the buildings don’t look anymore familiar as he walks around and now he’s getting more concerned. Plus it’s much colder now and his paws are starting to hurt.

A sharp sound catches his ears and he sits up alert. Vicchan’s tail wags, he knows that sound! He starts running in the direction of the sound and comes to a stop outside a building. It looks different than he remembers but that’s where the sound is coming from! So it must be the ice rink! Once he gets inside he’ll be able to find Yuuko or Takeshi and they’ll take him home.

The poodle waits outside the door until someone coming out opens the door. He doesn’t recognize them but he darts in between their legs in order to get inside. The further Vicchan gets inside, the more different things look though. There’s definitely an ice rink in here but there’s more people than usual and none of them are who he’s looking for.

He sits, defeated and whines.

That captures the attention of those nearby.

“Is that a poodle? Maybe it’s Nikiforov’s?” The person who spots him says.

“But he’s off competing right now, he can’t be bringing in a dog to the rink if he’s in Sochi.”

“Maybe a stray then?”

The people come over to Vicchan and try to get them to come over to them but he’s scared and these people are complete strangers. He runs off and hides under a set of bleachers. That only seems to attract more attention to himself and a group of people gather around trying to convince him to come out against his wishes.

Vicchan wishes that he hadn’t gotten on the mail truck. Now he’s lost and confused. Worse, he won’t be there for Yuuri when comes back. But this is an ice rink and Yuuri loves these places so maybe if he stays here, Yuuri will find him?

Unbeknownst to either of them. Yuuri and Vicchan are only a few cities apart. Vicchan is sitting in an ice rink in St. Petersburg while Yuuri is getting a phone call in Sochi from his sister about the lost poodle.

For the rest of the week that Vicchan is first hiding in the ice rink, people leave the poodle food while trying to coax him out of hiding but despite their best efforts they cannot capture him. He only comes out after everyone has left to eat the food left for him. At the end of the week Victor Nikiforov comes home after the Grand Prix final as the fifth time consecutive winner and he learns about the situation.

“Huh? There’s a poodle hiding in the rink?” Victor questioned his rinkmate.

“Yeah, he suddenly appeared while you were gone and won’t come out. We were wondering if you might have better luck.” Georgi explained to him.

“I guess I can try, maybe Makkachin could help too!” He adds. “So where is he?”

“Under the bleachers.”

Victor walks over and starts calling for the lost poodle, peering under the bleacher using the light on his phone. It shines over Vicchan’s brown fur and he picks up his head from where it’d been resting in his paws, squinting in the light.

“I see him!” Victor says as he continues to gesture for Vicchan to come to him. “Come here baby, do you want a treat?” 

Vicchan tilts his head. He doesn’t recognize the words but the voice is familiar. He steps forward cautiously, peering to get a better look at the person who is calling him. He’s never seen them in person but he does recognize the face, it’s on the posters in Yuuri’s room. Finally a person that can help him!

His tail thumps and Vicchan gets up and moves towards Victor.

“Hello poor baby, are you lost? Don’t worry we’ll take care of you!” Victor carefully lifts him into his arms and cuddles Vicchan to his chest, rambling all sorts of comforting phrases. Vicchan reaches up and gives him several thankful licks.

“Ugh, did you get another dumb poodle?” Victor turns to the voice and sees Yuri.

“Ah, Yuri! No, this poor little guy wandered into the rink a few days ago. He’s lost.” 

Vicchan snaps to attention in his arms after recognizing the name, not knowing that it wasn’t the same name as his Yuuri. Victor is startled by the sudden movement as he begins to bark excitedly, looking for Yuuri, only to become confused when it was clear that Yuuri was nowhere around. He whined looking at Victor, looking for an explanation.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Did something startle you?” Vicchan just whimpered in disappointment and laid his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Halfway across the world, Yuuri is sitting in his apartment in Detroit with Phichit as his roommate and fellow rinkmate tries to comfort him over his missing dog. The call had been devastating, Mari had told him how Vicchan slipped the leash on their walk and had disappeared out of sight. It’d been over twenty-four hours at that point when she’d called and despite nearly everyone in town looking, the poodle had not turned up. To add on to their fears, Vicchan had been out overnight in the heavy snowfall that occurred this time of year in Hasetsu.

Now a week later, Yuuri fears the worst has happened. Vicchan was getting up there in age and with the cold weather he could very well have frozen to death, curled up in the snow trying to maintain warmth in the bitter cold. It’d happened before to one of their neighbor’s cats that had gotten out. They hadn’t found the poor thing until the first thaw of snow that early spring.

He doesn’t want to think about that. All he can think about is how he hadn’t been home in nearly five years and Vicchan waited all that time and now he might never see him again.

“Why don’t you make a post? Maybe he accidentally got on a train and ended up in another town or someone who doesn’t know the town that well picked him up. If enough people see the post, maybe it’ll get back to them.” Phichit suggests to him.

Honestly, it’s a long shot that Vicchan is alive at this point but he wants to have hope.

“I guess. Will you help me? I’m not really good with social media, you know?” Yuuri tries to wipe away some of the tears.

“Of course! Vicchan is our top priority right now!”

[ _A picture of Vicchan with the words “Missing” on the top and on the bottom “Last Seen in Hasetsu, Japan. If found please contact.”]_

_205,328 Likes_

**_Katsu_Y:_** _Please Read! This is Urgent! My pet toy poodle, Vicchan, went missing after he slipped his leash and collar on a walk in my hometown #Hasetsu. He has been missing since early this week and has not been seen since. I know this is a long shot, but if you could please_ _spread this post in case someone has picked him up, so that they can get in contact with me! If you have found him please reach out through social media. Thank you! #FindVicchan_

_View all 2.5K Comments_

Much to Yuuri’s surprise, the posts across Instagram and twitter gain a lot of traction. Phichit had ended up writing up the whole post for him because he kept crying when he looked at the photo. He’s pretty sure he’d tagged every influential social media account in Japan. There were a lot of well wishes and messages of support in the comments too.

Phichit had been handling his phone since the posts had gone up, just so that he wouldn’t get his hopes up with any false sightings and responses. The news had filtered out of Japan as well, moving throughout the skating community and trending worldwide for a short bit. It seemed that a lot of people were invested in the safe return of Vicchan.

He could only hope that it worked out that well.

Victor carefully opened the door to his apartment while struggling to hold both the lost toy poodle and the emergency pet supplies he’d bought. He could’ve gone back for the supplies later but he hadn’t thought about that until he had been trying to get his key out of his pocket and unlock the door.

Makkachin is very confused once he sees Victor come through with their guest, tilting his head and whining.

“Hi Makkachin, I’m back and we have a guest. He’s a little lost, so he’s going to stay here until we find his owner.” Victor explains to his own beloved poodle as he introduces the two of them. They sniff for a bit and seem satisfied.

Victor goes about setting up a pet bed and some bowls for Vicchan, pouring out the food that he deemed best for the toy poodle breed in the store. He was glad to see that the stress of being lost did not prevent him from having a healthy appetite. As he stood there watching over the poodle, a thought occurred to him.

“I wonder what your name is? You don’t look like you have a collar but you seem very well taken care of aside from that. Your owner must be heart broken, I know I would be.” He ponders out loud.

“But in the meantime, I should still call you something? I’ll have to think about that.”

Vicchan settles down, so Victor goes about making dinner for himself in the meantime. The toy poodle seems content to just watch him move around the kitchen and he’s relatively unaffected by his circumstances at the moment.

The next few weeks go by in a hurry. Both Victor and Yuuri are busy training for their own nationals during that time. Victor does manage to print out and put up found posters of Vicchan before he takes off for nationals with the help of his rinkmates who are equally investing in helping the lost poodle. Victor as reigning champion, places first at the Russian nationals while Yuuri barely manages to qualify for worlds with a third place finish in Japanese nationals.

To Yuuri it’s oddly appropriate that his theme for this year is longing. It’s taken on a new meaning for him, instead of longing to catch up to Victor and skate with him, he longs to be reunited with his beloved poodle. It’s probably the only thing that made his skate moderately successful after his last place finish at the grand prix final.

Victor returns to his apartment after winning nationals and is greeted happily by the two poodles. He’s taken to just referring to Vicchan as Baby for a place holder name because it just kind of stuck.

“Hello, did you miss me? I missed you too.” He greets the poodles who give joyful kisses in response.

“Your owner hasn’t contacted me yet Baby, don’t worry I’m sure they just haven't seen any of the posters. We’ve been looking at lost posters too, we’ll find them don’t worry.” 

It’s become a bit of a habit to update the poodle on his own missing status. Victor hopes that he wasn’t abandoned because he’s such a sweet poodle but the vet he’d taken him to had mentioned that the poodle was getting up in age and that sometimes people abandoned their pets when it got too difficult to care for them. He didn’t want to think that someone would be so cruel.

There was also another person who hadn’t contacted him yet. Katsuki Yuuri. He’d really thought that the two had had a connection at the banquet and was sure that he’d contact him afterwards. Victor was wondering how long he should wait to see if Yuuri would contact him. There’s a chance that Yuuri was just busy with practice. Both of them had nationals at the same time and it’s not unreasonable for him to want to focus on that so that he could get to Worlds.

Victor himself had only had a short amount of time to check to see that Yuuri had placed bronze and would assuredly be competing at Worlds. It’s not like they wouldn’t see each other again, it’s just Worlds were so far away and surely Yuuri had time to contact him now that nationals had finished.

He sighed and plopped on the couch, patting his hand on the couch so that the poodles would jump up and come and cuddle him. He turns on the tv for background noise while he scrolls through his phone. A little while after sitting there, a facetime request from Chris pops up on his phone. He hits accept.

“Hello, Victor! Congrats on another win.” Chris greets him as his face appears on the screen. Vicchan’s head pops up as he hears the full version of his name, tilting his head. He normally didn’t hear it.

“Hey Chris.” Victor says almost pouting. 

“What’s wrong, Mon Cher? You should be happy.” Chris asks as he hears the tone in his voice.

“Nothing really, it’s just Yuuri hasn’t called or texted yet.” 

Yuuri! Vicchan starts vibrating in excitement, the poodle thinks he must be on the phone with Yuuri, Mari does the same thing all the time. He shoves his head under Victor’s arms, desperate to get a look at the screen.

“Ah! What are you doing? Stop!” He chastises the poodle who whines in response.

“Is Makkachin giving you trouble again?” Chris laughs at him.

Victor adjusts so that Vicchan can look at the screen but not block his view.

“Actually, it’s not Makka. We have a temporary guest.”

As Chris observes the screen, he realizes that the poodle next to Victor is in fact not Makkachin. The poodle is much smaller and slightly darker in color. The poodle tilts its head in confusion at him and gives a huff of annoyance.

“Oh? What’s their name?” He asks.

“Ah, I don’t know. He got lost and wandered into our ice rink while we were at the grand prix final. He hid under the bleachers until I was able to get him to come out. I’ve been calling him baby.”

That sounds oddly familiar. Didn’t someone Chris know lose a poodle recently? He thinks he saw a post on Instagram? He swipes the facetime screen away, with the call still connected, he opens the app and starts scrolling.

“Chris, are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m just checking something. So how was your flight?” He asks offhandedly so that Victor doesn’t think he’s ignoring him while he scrolls through Instagram.

It takes a while to scroll through the posts because the post was a few weeks ago, Victor spends the time complaining about how Yuri kept kicking his seat on the flight back and something about Yakov, he’s not sure what because that’s around the time he spots the post.

He switches back to the call and heavily scrutinizes the poodle on the call and then switches back to the post. The poodle in Victor’s apartment looks an awful lot like Katsuki Yuuri’s missing poodle but if that was true shouldn’t he be in Japan. He double checks the description and it does say that Vicchan was lost in his hometown, not that he’d brought him to Russia during the grand prix final or anything.

“Hey Victor, you said the poodle showed up in your rink? During the grand prix final?” It’s a long shot but he can’t help but wonder.

“Yeah, why?”

He considers it for a moment. How likely was it that Vicchan ended up in a different country? But that poodle looks a lot like Vicchan and the timing is so weird.

“Does he have a collar?”

“No, he doesn’t. Why are you asking all these questions?” Victor asks him confused.

“Hold on, can I call you back in a few minutes?” Chris asks as he contemplates the matter.

“Uh, sure?”

He hangs up the phone leaving Victor sitting confused on his couch. Chris scrolls through his contacts and he’s pretty sure that he has Yuuri’s phone number somewhere in his phone contacts. It would probably help if he listed them under actual names. He clicks on a string of eggplant emojis that he thinks might be Yuuri and checks the previous texts before sending out a message.

“ _Hey Yuuri, can you talk right now?_ ”

He can’t exactly recall what time it is in either Japan or Detroit where Yuuri trains, in fact he’s not sure if the skater might still be traveling from nationals. Three dots signal and impending response.

“ _Yeah, I’m in the middle of a layover. What’s up?_ ” Is the response.

“ _Your Poodle is still missing right?_ ”

There’s a wait and Chris wonders if he might be making a mistake.

“ _Yeah, we haven’t found him yet._ ”

Okay, so Vicchan is still missing.

“ _Just one more question, is he microchipped?_ ”

He must be really confusing Yuuri right now. It’s a weird question to ask out of the blue.

“ _Yeah, why are you asking? Do you know something?_ ”

He hesitates on how to respond and crafts a careful message.

“ _I’m not sure yet, I’m trying to figure something out._ ”

Having confirmed that, he pulls Victor up on facetime again.

“Hey Victor, have you checked the poodle for a microchip?” Chris asks him immediately after he picks up.

“Uh, no, I didn’t think about it? That’s a good idea! I’ll take him back to the vet and have them check.” 

It’ll really be a long shot, but he just wants to be sure.

“Okay, could you let me know if he does have one?”

“Okay, I will.”

The next morning he calls the vet to schedule a time to bring him in so that they can check to see if Vicchan has a chip. They have an early time slot available so he eats a quick breakfast and then slips Vicchan into the pet carrier.

“Hello, Mr. Nikiforov, nice to see you again.” The vet greets him as he enters the examination room.

“You too. I wanted to see if you could check to see if he has a microchip, one of my friends mentioned it and I didn’t think to ask when I was in before.” Victor explains to the man.

“Of course, if he has one it should be relatively easy to find.” The vet brings out the chip reader and runs it up against the poodle. It beeps against his shoulder and an identification number pops up. 

“He does have one, but I don’t recognize the brand. It looks foreign. Give me a minute to look it up.” The vet walks over to his computer and looks up the company for the microchip brand so that they can contact them for the owner's contact information.

“Someone must have brought him here on vacation, this microchip brand is from a Japanese company that isn’t sold here in Russia. We might have some trouble contacting them.”

That’s surprising, but at least Victor knows why no one has contacted him since they put up the posters. There’s a chance they can’t even read them, that’s if they’re still there. The vet copies down the identification and company phone numbers for him. He’s not sure what time it is there so he’ll have to check before he calls and hopefully get in contact with someone who can speak English to communicate with him.

As he’s leaving the vet, he remembers that he told Chris he would update him. He pulls out his phone in the car and facetimes his friend. It’s still early in morning in Switzerland, so Chris is just waking up and in bed.

“Why are you calling me so early?” He asks Victor, rubbing his eyes.

“You asked me to call when I found out about the microchip.” It takes Chris a moment to process the sentence and then he remembers.

“So he does have one?” Chris sits up in bed and is eager to hear the answer.

“Yeah, surprisingly he’s from Japan, or at least the company that made his microchip is. I still have to call them and give them his identification number so I can get his owner’s contact information.” Victor informs him.

Chris is now ninety nine percent sure that is Katsuki Yuuri’s poodle. There’s still a question as to how the poodle got from Japan to Russia but that’s a minor detail in the grand scheme of things.

“I actually think I know who owns that poodle.” 

“Huh? You do? Is that why you asked all those questions last night?” Victor is perplexed, Chris knew the owner of this poodle? How?

“I just need to test something. Is he with you?” 

“Yeah, he’s in the car. We technically haven’t left the vet yet.” He tells Chris.

“Okay, turn up your volume, make sure he can hear me.” 

Victor does as he’s told and turns up the volume, then turns his phone to the pet carrier.

“Vicchan, Vicchan.” The poodle’s head shoots up immediately at the sound of his name and barks in response, tail thumping in his crate.

“So that’s your name, Vicchan?” The poodle responds to him, unlike previously where he’d been confused by Victor’s words. Now that makes sense, the dog didn’t know any Russian so he wasn’t going to respond to it.

“Wait, so, whose poodle is this?” 

“Oh, you’re going to flip. I’m going to send a post to you on Instagram.” A moment later the notification dings on his phone and he pulls up his chat with Chris. There’s a picture of Vicchan, with Kanji over the image. He hits the translation and reads the description, then looks over to the user name. He freezes.

“Oh god. OH GOD! I HAVE YUURI’S POODLE! HOW?” Out of all the places for his lost poodle to end up, it was with Victor. It’s now very understandable that Yuuri hasn’t contacted him. He must be losing his mind over Vicchan.

“Chris, Chris, how did I not see this before? Also why haven’t I followed his Instagram? We danced at the banquet and I don’t follow him on Instagram.” Chris is too busy dying of laughter on the other end to listen to him. “Chris, this is serious!”

“I know, I know. It’s just your face, it’s priceless.” Victor huffs at his friend.

“Well now we have to let him know immediately! I wouldn’t want to go a minute without knowing if Makkachin was alright! Wait, I don’t have his phone number.” Victor stops in his rant.

“You could just post it on Instagram.” Chris suggests.

“Oh! Good idea!”

He hangs up on Chris, who isn’t upset in the slightest over it. Instead he pulls up Yuuri’s number and calls him. It rings for a while and at first he’s not sure if Yuuri would pick up. He had been in the middle of traveling back to Detroit the last he checked. The call finally gets picked up and Yuuri’s tired face comes across.

“Yuuri, you look exhausted, did I wake you up?” Chris asks as he observes the bags under his eyes.

“No, you didn’t. I just got back to my apartment from the airport, I’m just jetlagged. Why are you calling?” He looks confused. Yuuri probably doesn’t remember speaking to him about twelve hours prior in his exhausted state.

“Ah, well I have some good news. You might want to check your Instagram, it should probably be up now.” Chris tells him.

"Check Instagram?” 

Yuuri is still confused and tired but compiles and pulls up the app. It takes a second to load and he sees that Victor has made a post, he’ll have to check that later but now what was it that Chris wanted him to see. 

Wait. 

He scrolls back up. There’s a picture of a toy poodle that looks like Vicchan. Actually, that’s not a picture, it's a video. He clicks to turn the sound on and starts from the beginning.

“Say hi to Yuuri, Vicchan!” The poodle in the video barks happily, tail wagging at a hundred miles an hour. “Someone got really far from home and ended up in St. Petersburg. I’m not sure how he did it but we checked his chip this morning and confirmed it. Vicchan is safe and sound, now we just got to get you back to Yuuri!”

The camera flips and shows Victor’s face. “I’ve got your contact information now, so hopefully we can arrange to get Vicchan home as soon as possible. See you soon, Yuuri!”

He reads the description and sees that his handle is tagged as well. He can’t believe it. Victor Nikiforov has his dog. Vicchan is in Russia. How the fuck did his dog get to Russia?

“Kami-sama!” Tears are streaming down his face and he’s so relieved. Vicchan is safe, that's all that matters.

“Ah, well, I’ve done my job. I’ll let you go so you can talk to Victor.” Chris hangs up while Yuuri is still crying before he can thank him or say goodbye.

Phichit ends up coming out of his bedroom to the commotion that Yuuri is making first. At first he assumes the worst, but then Yuuri shoves his phone in his face, nearly hitting him with it in the process and then he’s equally flipping out and crying. Eventually, they both regain some sense of self control and are able to calm down.

Yuuri pulls up Victor’s profile and hits the button to send him a direct message and see that Victor has already done that and left his phone number for him. He clicks on it and it autodials for him.

It doesn’t take very long for him to pick up.

"Yuuri!”

“Victor! You have Vicchan!” He just kind of blurts it out with much thought.

“Yes, I do! I think he would like to speak to you too!” Victor must put up the phone to Vicchan because the sound of excited barks get closer.

Yuuri dissolves into a puddle of emotions, gushes all sorts of things to his beloved poodle over the phone. He responds with just as much enthusiasm, barking in his ears. He has no doubt that this is his Vicchan.

“Ah, Yuuri, if you don’t mind me interrupting.” Victor’s voice comes over the phone again. “I want to make sure that you two get reunited as soon as possible.”

“Yes! Um, you’re probably going to need his paperwork, so that he can leave Russia. I’m pretty sure he didn’t bring it with him when he left.” Yuuri jokes. He’s so relieved and on top of it he’s talking to Victor Nikiforov. “Just, thank you for finding him and taking care of him.”

“It wasn’t really that hard, honestly, he showed up at my rink. I had no idea that he was yours until Chris suggested I check him for a microchip.”

Vicchan’s way of trying to get home was to find an ice rink, and on top of it, it was Victor Nikiforov, his namesake. The irony. 

“Still thank you, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d never found him.”

Yuuri spends the rest of the call discussing what paperwork he’ll need to send to Victor in order to get Vicchan an emergency passport. He thanked him profusely and had a long goodbye with Vicchan, promising to see him soon. After he hung up, he called his family to tell them the news and ask them to send him Vicchan’s paperwork. After the call he must pass out on the couch, because that’s where he wakes up covered by a blanket hours later.

There’s a lot of international barriers and paperwork to be done in order to get Vicchan back home. Yuuri talks with Victor practically every night to work on bringing the poodle home and also to reassure himself that Vicchan is really okay. Finally, weeks later they have a passport for Vicchan and the green light to travel and take him home.

Victor has the brilliant idea to bring Vicchan straight to Yuuri at the Four Continents Championship, considering how close it is. 

Yuuri gets off the plane in Taiwan and immediately starts looking for Victor, knowing that his flight had landed before theirs. The airport is crowded and it’s annoying him because he can’t get through.

“Yuuri!” His head whips around and he finally spots Victor through the crowd. He’s holding Vicchan up and he’s wiggling some much that he might make Victor drop him.

The crowd clears enough and Victor sets Vicchan down and he runs straight to Yuuri. Yuuri scoops him up and buries his face into his fur, kissing his poodle’s head as he licks tears off his face. Victor is recording the happy reunion all the while. Once Vicchan settles down a little, Yuuri throws caution to the wind and throws his arms around Victor.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

Yuuri is very against being separated from Vicchan for the competition and they manage to convince the officials to allow him to be rink side as long as he is kept on a leash and watched. Victor offers to watch and hold him while he’s busy competing. This change causes them to be the center of attraction for reporters. For once Yuuri doesn’t mind being the center of attention because Vicchan is safe and in his arms. It also doesn’t hurt that he’s got a flirtation going on with Victor and that’s a really good distraction as well.

Vicchan decides that maybe sneaking into the mailman’s truck wasn’t that bad after all. 


End file.
